Boundaries Crossed
by Song of falling feathers
Summary: Cloverkit, Lilykit, Shadowkit, and Swiftkit, are all part of Thunderclan. But when Cloverkit falls in love with a ShadowClan tom and Lilykit refuses to help, how long will their friendship hold. And who's the mysterious tom's that's been giving Shadowkit extra training? When Swiftkit discovers a secret that force them to leave Thunderclan forever, they all pitch in to help.
1. Prolougue

**This is a new story idea that I had. Please tell me what you think of it. Some of the cats have a lot of description and are real life cats. Enjoy:**

* * *

Alliances

Thunderclan:  
Leader: Thrushstar: light gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes and bright blue eyes.  
Deputy: Stormheart: dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks and stormy blue eyes.  
Medicine cat: Gorsewhisker: scruffy, ragged dark brown tom with white speckles and clouded hazel eyes.  
Warriors:  
Quilclaw: brown tabby tom with hazel eyes  
Dustyfoot: pure white tom with ginger paws and tail and golden eyes.  
Brackenclaw: light brown tom with darker brown flecks and green eyes.  
Mountainpelt: large dark gray tom with cloudy blue eyes  
Gorsestreak: dark brown tom with creamy light brown streaks, hazel eyes  
Aspencloud: creamy, light brown she-cat with light gray cloud shaped markings and tail, bright, clear; round green eyes.  
Seedheart: dark ginger she-cat with a pale, light ginger chest and paws, pale green eyes.  
Brindleheart: brown patched she-cat with pale hazel eyes.  
Flowerspot: pure white she-cat with a large, gray, flower shaped spot on her flank and a long, plumey dark gray tail.  
Apprentices:  
Goldenpaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Cedarpaw: pale, creamy, light brown tom with dark gray tabby stripes, a reddish tinge and grass green eyes.  
Treepaw: dark brown tom with leaf green eyes  
Queens:  
Dappledflower: calico she-cat with purple-blue eyes.  
Fernheart: light brown she-cat with bright green eyes.  
Kits:  
Lilykit: pretty cream white she-cat with blue eyes.  
Shadowkit: pretty black and white tuxedo she-cat with ice blue eyes.  
Swiftkit: brown tom with some spots on her paws and bright green eyes  
Cloverkit: small, pale tortoiseshell she-kit with white hind paws, white fore toes, white muzzle, fur around her eyes and throat. Grass green eyes.  
Leafkit: small, fluffy calico she-kit with bright green eyes.  
Elders:  
Grassheart: light brown she-cat with a white chest and grass green eyes.  
Ravenfrost: jet black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Windclan:  
Leader: Duskstar: dark gray tom with dark blue eyes  
Deputy: Breezeheart: light gray she-cat with a white chest and soft, fluffy, white paws, sky blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Browntail : long haired light brown tom with amber eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentice:  
Mintpaw: light gray she-cat with bright, minty green eyes.  
Warriors:  
Deadtail: large brown tom with a limp tail and amber eyes.  
Heronswoop: brown and white tom with amber eyes.  
Deerpelt: dark brown tom with hazel eyes.  
Barleyclaw: black and white tom with green eyes.  
Birdfall: fluffy, brown and white creamy she-cat with bright, sky blue eyes.  
Sunstorm: bright ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes.  
Fennelcloud: light brown and white she-cat with pale green eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Oatpaw: light brown and white tom with hazel eyes.  
Wheatpaw: light brown, white and ginger tom with green eyes.  
Cornpaw: sleek, golden she-cat with golden eyes.  
Queens:  
Sageheart: light brown she-cat with a white chest and sparkly green eyes.  
Kits:  
Toadkit: dark brown tom with black spots and dark green eyes  
Molekit: brown tom with dark brown and light brown patches, hazel eyes  
Frogkit: long legged, long haired, creamy dark brown and white she-kit with bright green eyes.  
Elders:  
Hawkfang: light brown tom with white streaks and golden eyes

Shadowclan:  
Leader: Silenstar: pure white she-cat with jet black flecks, paws, ears and tail, ice blue eyes  
Deputy: Scarfang: jet black tom with a long scar running over his right eye and another scar splitting his left ear in half, piercing yellow eyes  
Medicine cat: Blackleaf: jet black she-cat with white flecks and bright, light green eyes.  
Warriors:  
Talonscar: dark brown tom with a white chest and a scar on his flank, dark brown eyes.  
Smokefur: smoky black tom with pale, glassy blue eyes.  
Grassgaze: jet black tom with gray streaks and grass green eyes.  
Darkeye: dark brown tom with black eyes.  
Shadeclaw: white tom with a long black tail, ears and toes, midnight blue eyes.  
Kestrelwing: light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown flecks.  
Nightheart: dark gray she-cat with a black chest, tail and flecks, midnight blue eyes  
Rainsky: dark gray she-cat with blue-gray flecks and sky blue eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Ashpaw: smoky gray she-cat with ice blue eyes  
Brairpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes.  
Queens:  
Dreamgaze: cream coulored she-cat with black swirls and sparkly midnight blue-purple eyes.  
Leopardheart: jet black she-cat with golden patches and leopard like markings, golden eyes.  
Kits:  
Featherkit: long furred creamy white she-cat with faint black speckles and ice blue eyes.  
Firekit: pale ginger tom with darkerginger stripes, a white throat and hazel eyes.  
Goldkit: bright ginger she-kit with gold eyes.  
Emberkit: jet black she-kit with a red tinge and ice blue eyes.  
Elders:  
Birchpelt: dark brown tom with hazel eyes.  
Dustfur: pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Riverclan:  
Leader: Ripplestar: dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Hailheart: pure white she-cat with light blue-gray flecks, chest, paws and tail.  
Medicine cat: Barkleaf: brown and white tom with bright green eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentice: Sweetpaw: light, golden brown she-cat with a white chest and front paws, bright blue eyes.  
Warriors:  
Rapidflare: ginger and white tom with blue eyes.  
Rushstorm: dark gray tom with blue eyes.  
Stonestreak: large gray tom with light gray streaks and gray eyes.  
Flarebreeze: ginger she-cat with pale white streaks and green eyes.  
Grayheart: white she-cat with gray patches, ears, tail, chest and forepaws.  
Raindapple: white she-cat with blue-gray flecks, paws and tail, deep blue eyes  
Flameheart: white she-cat with a bright ginger tail, chest, muzzle and paws.  
Icewish: pure white she-cat with light gray flecks and ice blue eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Sandpaw: pale ginger tom with amber eyes.  
Wavepaw: pure white she-cat with light blue-gray flecks, tail, paws ears and legs, bright blue eyes.  
Queens:  
Splashstreak: pure white she-cat with blue-gray streaks and tail, round, clear, large blue eyes.  
Kits:  
Rock-kit: dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes  
Pebblekit: light gray she-kit with a long, plumey tail.  
Elders:  
Shellstripe: dark gray tom with light gray stripes and ice blue eyes  
Stripedtail: dark gray tom with light gray tabby stripes on his tail, hazel eyes.

Cats outside the clans:  
Connie: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and white front right toes, a white chest, muzzle and nose, grass green eyes.  
Lavender: dainty, long haired, pure white, silky, fluffy she-cat with blue purple eyes.

* * *

Prolougue

"Thunderclan, attack!" Came the loud cry of a light gray tom, his blue eyes reflecting the shinning moon. A dark gray she-cat slipped past him like a shadow, a whole battle patrol of warriors on her tail. They where headed for the top of the heap of boulders.

On the highest stone, a dark gray tom stood mockingly, the moonlight turning his fur silver. His blue eyes danced angrily as he yowled, "Sunningrocks belong to RiverClan!"

The light gray tom lifted his head proudly his eyes gleaming, icy calm he replied, "Never Hailstar, they belong to ThunderClan and we will fight to keep them!" He launched himself at the dark gray tom, Hailstar, his claws unsheathed.

"Oh, so you would rather fight us and be embarrassed Thrushstar?" He replied teasingly, easily dodging to the side. Thrushstar landed nimbly, quickly pushing off with strong hind legs, his back arching. His fur gleamed silver in the moonlight, as he landed on his target and proceeded to claw and scratch him. The cats around him doing the same.

The salty, thick smell of freshly spilled blood hung in the air, bits of torn of fur blowing in the light breeze.

*** Time skip ***

"And next stay on your territory!" the dark gray she-cat from earlier yowled at the fleeing Riverclan cats.

"Lets get back to camp Stormheart," Came Thrushstar's calm meow.

"Can I have a word with you?" Stormheart asked him quickly.

He nodded in reply and sat down in the undergrowth beneath a dense, green bush. Stormheart sat down beside him, neatly curling her tail around her paws.

"I think that Goldenpaw, Treepaw and Cedarpaw are all more than ready to become warriors, they fought well in the battle and bring back alot of prey," Stormheart explained to Thrushstar.

"Yes, I see," Thrushstar replied, "I will hold their assessment after the next full moon and their ceremony the next sun high." He continued thoughtfully. Stormheart nodded, satisfied and elegantly rose to her paws and padded back to camp. Thrushstar stayed behind heading for sunning rocks, he gazed at the star spangled sky,his fluffy pelt glowing in the starlight.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it.**

**I just want to thank Lily of the Roses for helping me come up with the title so: Thank you Lily :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay another chapter, just to be clear, my chapters aren't usually this long, I just got carried away :) . Thank you to Lily of the Roses for favouriting me, my story and for following me and my story, You rock Lily * hands you a frying pan* . Also thank you to Shadowfur1017 for favouriting me and my story as well as for following me. Thanks you to everyone who reviewed, *hands out pancakes***

**Reviews:**

**Shadowfur1017: Thank you so much :)**

**Lily of the Roses: *munches the pancakes, gives you waffles* Thank you Lily :)**

**Now for the first chapter:**

* * *

Thunderclan:  
Leader: Thrushstar: light gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes and bright blue eyes.  
Deputy: Stormheart: dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks and stormy blue eyes.  
Medicine cat: Gorsewhisker: scruffy, ragged dark brown tom with white speckles and clouded hazel eyes.  
Warriors:  
Quilclaw: brown tabby tom with hazel eyes  
Dustyfoot: pure white tom with ginger paws and tail and golden eyes.  
Brackenclaw: light brown tom with darker brown flecks and green eyes.  
Mountainpelt: large dark gray tom with cloudy blue eyes  
Gorsestreak: dark brown tom with creamy light brown streaks, hazel eyes  
Aspencloud: creamy, light brown she-cat with light gray cloud shaped markings and tail, bright, clear; round green eyes.  
Seedheart: dark ginger she-cat with a pale, light ginger chest and paws, pale green eyes.  
Brindleheart: brown patched she-cat with pale hazel eyes.  
Flowerspot: pure white she-cat with a large, gray, flower shaped spot on her flank and a long, plumey dark gray tail.  
Apprentices:  
Goldenpaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Cedarpaw: pale, creamy, light brown tom with dark gray tabby stripes, a reddish tinge and grass green eyes.  
Treepaw: dark brown tom with leaf green eyes  
Queens:  
Dappledflower: calico she-cat with purple-blue eyes.  
Fernheart: light brown she-cat with bright green eyes.  
Kits:  
Lilykit: pretty cream white she-cat with blue eyes.  
Shadowkit: pretty black and white tuxedo she-cat with ice blue eyes.  
Swiftkit: brown tom with some spots on her paws and bright green eyes.  
Cloverkit: small, pale tortoiseshell she-kit with white hind paws, white fore toes, white muzzle, fur around her eyes and throat. Grass green eyes.  
Leafkit: small, fluffy calico she-kit with bright green eyes.  
Elders:  
Grassheart: light brown she-cat with a white chest and grass green eyes.  
Ravenfrost: jet black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Windclan:  
Leader: Duskstar: dark gray tom with dark blue eyes  
Deputy: Breezeheart: light gray she-cat with a white chest and soft, fluffy, white paws, sky blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Browntail : long haired light brown tom with amber eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentice:  
Mintpaw: light gray she-cat with bright, minty green eyes.  
Warriors:  
Deadtail: large brown tom with a limp tail and amber eyes.  
Heronswoop: brown and white tom with amber eyes.  
Deerpelt: dark brown tom with hazel eyes.  
Barleyclaw: black and white tom with green eyes.  
Birdfall: fluffy, brown and white creamy she-cat with bright, sky blue eyes.  
Sunstorm: bright ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes.  
Fennelcloud: light brown and white she-cat with pale green eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Oatpaw: light brown and white tom with hazel eyes.  
Wheatpaw: light brown, white and ginger tom with green eyes.  
Cornpaw: sleek, golden she-cat with golden eyes.  
Queens:  
Sageheart: light brown she-cat with a white chest and sparkly green eyes.  
Kits:  
Toadkit: dark brown tom with black spots and dark green eyes  
Molekit: brown tom with dark brown and light brown patches, hazel eyes  
Frogkit: long legged, long haired, creamy dark brown and white she-kit with bright green eyes.  
Elders:  
Hawkfang: light brown tom with white streaks and golden eyes

Shadowclan:  
Leader: Silenstar: pure white she-cat with jet black flecks, paws, ears and tail, ice blue eyes  
Deputy: Scarfang: jet black tom with a long scar running over his right eye and another scar splitting his left ear in half, piercing yellow eyes  
Medicine cat: Blackleaf: jet black she-cat with white flecks and bright, light green eyes.  
Warriors:  
Talonscar: dark brown tom with a white chest and a scar on his flank, dark brown eyes.  
Smokefur: smoky black tom with pale, glassy blue eyes.  
Grassgaze: jet black tom with gray streaks and grass green eyes.  
Darkeye: dark brown tom with black eyes.  
Shadeclaw: white tom with a long black tail, ears and toes, midnight blue eyes.  
Kestrelwing: light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown flecks.  
Nightheart: dark gray she-cat with a black chest, tail and flecks, midnight blue eyes  
Rainsky: dark gray she-cat with blue-gray flecks and sky blue eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Ashpaw: smoky gray she-cat with ice blue eyes  
Brairpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes.  
Queens:  
Dreamgaze: cream coulored she-cat with black swirls and sparkly midnight blue-purple eyes.  
Leopardheart: jet black she-cat with golden patches and leopard like markings, golden eyes.  
Kits:  
Featherkit: long furred creamy white she-cat with faint black speckles and ice blue eyes.  
Firekit: pale ginger tom with darkerginger stripes, a white throat and hazel eyes.  
Goldkit: bright ginger she-kit with gold eyes.  
Emberkit: jet black she-kit with a red tinge and ice blue eyes.  
Elders:  
Birchpelt: dark brown tom with hazel eyes.  
Dustfur: pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Riverclan:  
Leader: Ripplestar: dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Hailheart: pure white she-cat with light blue-gray flecks, chest, paws and tail.  
Medicine cat: Barkleaf: brown and white tom with bright green eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentice: Sweetpaw: light, golden brown she-cat with a white chest and front paws, bright blue eyes.  
Warriors:  
Rapidflare: ginger and white tom with blue eyes.  
Rushstorm: dark gray tom with blue eyes.  
Stonestreak: large gray tom with light gray streaks and gray eyes.  
Flarebreeze: ginger she-cat with pale white streaks and green eyes.  
Grayheart: white she-cat with gray patches, ears, tail, chest and forepaws.  
Raindapple: white she-cat with blue-gray flecks, paws and tail, deep blue eyes  
Flameheart: white she-cat with a bright ginger tail, chest, muzzle and paws.  
Icewish: pure white she-cat with light gray flecks and ice blue eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Sandpaw: pale ginger tom with amber eyes.  
Wavepaw: pure white she-cat with light blue-gray flecks, tail, paws ears and legs, bright blue eyes.  
Queens:  
Splashstreak: pure white she-cat with blue-gray streaks and tail, round, clear, large blue eyes.  
Kits:  
Rock-kit: dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes  
Pebblekit: light gray she-kit with a long, plumey tail.  
Elders:  
Shellstripe: dark gray tom with light gray stripes and ice blue eyes  
Stripedtail: dark gray tom with light gray tabby stripes on his tail, hazel eyes.

Cats outside the clans:  
Connie: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and white front right toes, a white chest, muzzle and nose, grass green eyes.  
Lavender: dainty, long haired, pure white, silky, fluffy she-cat with blue purple eyes.

* * *

Cloverkit's eyes had fluttered open for the first time to see her sister, Leafkit, was lying comfortably next to their mother. The sun was peeking through the bramble roof and dappling her sister's calico pelt. Cloverkit turned her grassy green gaze over to her mother. She was beautiful, the sun causing the ginger parts of her sleek fur to shine like gold. When her eyes opened they seemed like bright blue orbs, with a hint of purple, looking deep into your own.

"You've opened your eyes!" She exclaimed happily, after seeing that her oldest daughter had opened her bright green eyes for the first time. Cloverkit blinked at her and opened her mouth to ask her mother if she could go and explore camp. Before she could utter a word a magnificent tom padded into the den, the sun making his pelt seem to shine. Cloverkit stared with wide eyes at the handsome, gray tom. He went over to her mother and licked her nose, purring loudly.

"Cloverkit," Dappledflower purred turning to her firstborn, "Meet your father, Thrushstar." The tom, Thrushstar, walked over to Cloverkit and licked her ear. She looked up at him with admiration evident in her wide grassy green eyes.

"Hello," Cloverkit finally managed to utter.

"Hello my sweet Cloverkit," Thrushstar replied, dipping his head. He then turned his gaze over to her sister, Leafkit.

"Has she not yet opened her eyes?" As Thrushstar spoke Leafkit yawned and opened her eyes for the first time.

She blinked at Thrushstar and he licked her ear, "Hello dear Leafkit."

"Hi," she sqeaked before Dappledflower started licking her fuzzy kit fur, trying to smooth it down. Thrushstar dipped his head at us, nodded to Fernheart and her kits then excited the den again. Once Dappledflower had finished grooming Leafkit she started on Cloverkit. Cloverkit tried squirming away but her mother held her fast. Cloverkit scowled and Leafkit giggled at her.

*** One moon time skip ***

Cloverkit made a massive leap, her back arching in the warm, greenleaf sun, and landed on top of her sister.

"Got you," she exclaimed happily then raced off across the sun dappled, leaf strewn clearing. Leafkit chased after her sister, trying to get her back but her older sister was much faster and she was soon left behind. Cloverkit noticed that her sister was lagging behind and stopped, allowing her to catch up before racing off again. Her sister put on a burst off speed and her short legs managed to carry her to her sister. Leafkit arched her back, in an elegant leap and landed squarely on her sister.

"Get off of me Leafkit, you're gonna squash me!" came Cloverkit's muffled yowl and Leafkit imediately jumped off of her sister, hanging her head. Cloverkit took in huge gulps off air then smiled cheeckily at her sister.

"Let's go and explore the camp!" She called, already half way off to the warriors den. Leafkit nodded and scampered off after her sister on the leaf strewn, sun dappled clearing. Cloverkit skidded to a halt, sending the leaves flying and cautiously poked her head inside the warriors den. She squeaked with delight at finding it, but was abdruptantly cut off when Leafkit stuffed her tail into her mouth.

When she was sure that her sister wouldn't yowl out in excitement again she hissed in her ear, "We don't want to wake them up," she pointed at the sleeping warriors with her tail. Cloverkit's eyes widdened in understanding and she nodded. The two kits peered at the warriors in their moss lined nests one last time then raced off towards a sharp smelling curtain of ivy.

"Where should we go now?"Cloverkit asked. Before Leafkit could reply a gruff meow came from behind the curtain of ivy.

"What are you kits doing?" a scruffy tom asked, emerging from behind the ivy, the sun dapling his ragged, ungroomed pelt. Both kits turned around looking guilty.

"Sorry!" Cloverkit squeaked. Leafkit whimpered from where she was hiding behind her sister.

"Gorsewhisker," A sweet voice came from behind the ivy and a pretty she-cat stepped out before continueing, "Don't scare the kits."

"Go back inside Flowerspot, I still need to treat your scratch." Gorsewhisker retorted, ignoring her.

cat, she blinked sympathetically at them, introducing the tom, "This is Gorsewhisker the medicine cat, he is your mother's brother." The tom purred and Leafkit came out from behind her sister and blinked at him. Cloverkit jumped about, having not lost any of her excitement.

"Sorry kits but I can't talk now, I have to go and tend to Flowerspot's wound." Gorsewhisker said pointing with his tail at a long scratch on her side. The kits nodded, eyes wide as the warrior and the medicine cat went back into the herb scented medicine clearing. They then went off, back towards the warm, milk scented nursery inside the thick, thorny thicket of brambles.

*** One moon time skip ***

"Leafkit, Leafkit wake up," Came the silent whisper of Cloverkit as she nudged her sister awake.

Leafkit yawned and blinked at her sister, "Huh, what now?" She asked still half asleep, lying in the moss and feather lined nest, next to her mother.

"Come on lets go," Cloverkit whispered again, her eyes shinning with excitement in the dark and stuffy nursery.

"Okay, okay ," Leafkit yawned getting up and shakeing moss, bracken and feathers out of her fur. The two sisters looked around the nursery, happily noticing that no cat had heard them and where all still soundly aslepp in the dimly lighten nursery. Cloverkit led the way to the nursery entrance and out into the leaf strewn clearing beneath a star spangled sky. Cloverkit padded silently across the clearing, heading towards the highstone and Leafkit scampered after her, sending leaves scattering across the moonlit clearing.

"What are we doing?" she asked her sister as they reached the base of the tall, smooth stone.

"I wanna see the camp from up there, it would be an awesome veiw," Cloverkit replied softly, her small paws slipping on the smooth stone.

"Oh," Leafkit softly whispered, giving her sister a nudge up. Cloverkit scrambled up onto the stone, the moonlight making her pale tortoiseshell pelt seem silver turned to help her sister up. She then lowered her tail and pulled her sister up.

The two sisters sat on top of the Highstone beneath the star spangled sky looking down on a moonlit clearing. "What now?" Leafkit whispered, excitement tingling in her belly.

"Lets just stay up here for a while," Cloverkit whispered back, hypnotized by the amazing veiw.

*** Four moon time skip ***

Cloverkit blinked her green eyes open and glanced at Leafkit. The two sisters had returned from the highstone and had sneaked back into their mossy nest, happily noticing that no cat had noticed their absence. Now the they were curled up next to their mother. Cloverkit yawned in the warm, stuffy, bramble enclosed nursery and nudged Leafkit awake. She blinked, yawning in the slight rays of sun that had managed to peek past the tightly woven bramble roof.

"Come on lets go play with Swiftkit, Shadowkit and Lilykit," Cloverkit yowled, excited at the thought of playing with the other kits.

The sisters hopped out off the moss and feather lined nest, Cloverkit quickly explaining to her mother where they where going. Fernheart was lying in her mossy nest, her kits curled up against her soft belly.

"Can they come and play with us?" Cloverkit asked Fernheart sweetly. Fernheart nodded and she nudged Swiftkit, Lilykit and Shadowkit awake.

"Hi," Lilykit meowed looking at Cloverkit and Leafkit with curiosity gleaming in her eyes and her head cocked slightly.

"Hello," Cloverkit replied.

"Hi," Leafkit echoed her sister.

"Do you want to play a game with us?" Cloverkit asked, her eyes shining with excitement as she bounced around the den.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Lilykit replied and her littermates, Shadowkit and Swiftkit echoed her with another "Sure."

The five kits padded out from the dark, stuffy, bramble nursery and emerged into the bright, leaf strewn clearing the sun dappling their pelts. "So what are we going to play?" Shadowkit asked onces they had all settled down outside the nursery on the dried leaves.

"Why don't we play the battle?" Swiftkit suggested.

"Okay I'll be Cloverstar, the wise and noble leader of Thunderclan" Cloverkit announced happily imeadiately moving into her best battle stance that she had seen the apprentices practices, spraying the other kits with leaves.

"Then I'll be Lilystar the strong and smart leader of Riverclan," Lilykit bounced around happily after shaking off the leaves that Cloverkit had disturbed.

"Can I be Swiftstar, the fair and fast leader off Windclan?" Swiftkit asked hopefully.

"Sure, I wanted to be Shadowstar, the wise and silent leader of Shadowclan." Shadowkit replied ducking into the shadows.

"Who will Leafkit be then?" Cloverkit asked worrying about her younger sister.

"I can be the medicine cat." Leafkit repliwd softly.

"But for wich clan?" Lilykit asked curiously.

"Why doesn't she be one for all of the clans?" Cloverkit suggested.

"Yeah good idea Cloverkit," Swiftkit meowed approvingly.

" What do you want your name to be Leafkit?" Shadowkit meowed turning to the small calico she-kit.

"What about Leafdapple?" Lilykit suggested.

"Or Leafpond," Cloverkit suggested.

"I could be an apprentice," Leafkit answered thoughtfully.

"Okay, so we have Cloverstar of Thunderclan, Lilystar of Riverclan, Swiftstar of Windclan, Shadowstar of Shadowclan and Leafpaw medicine cat apprentice to all clans," Cloverkit meowed reminding them again.

"Yeah," Shadowkit yowled jumping onto Lilykit yowling her battle cry. Cloverkit blinked at Swiftkit and she nodded, the two kits jumped into the battle, fighting side by side, Lilykit and Shadowkit noticed this and nodded at each other, so it was Shadowclan and Riverclan against Windclan and Thunderclan. Shadowkit raked a sheathed paw down Cloverkits flank and she pretended to yowl in pain.

Cloverkit then limped over to Leafkit who just plaved some of the dried leaves on the spot where Shadowkit had placed her paw and Cloverkit returned to the battle, leaping through the warm sun onto an unsespecting Shadowkit who yowled in surprise and turned to face her. The two kits glared at each other but was interrupted when Brindleheart, one of the senior warriors, glared at them.

"Why are you fighting like this?" She exclaimed angrily seperating the two kits with a forepaw. All the kits burst out laughing and collapsed on the leaf strewn ground, in the warm greenleaf sun, Brindleheart just glared at the kits with a mixture of anger and confusion casting them a look that clearly meant 'What is the meaning of this?'.

"W-we were j-just play-ying a-a g-game," Cloverkit managed to tell her in between her laughing fit. Brindleheart's gaze suddenly cleared and her eyes returned to their usual mischevous sparkle, she nodded at the kits and padded on towards the warriors den, which was beneath the sturdy, large yew (?) bush.

The kits continued the game for a while, all of them enjoying it as they kicked up leaves and sprayed dust around so much that their pelts where caked with dust and littered with leaves. They cast mischevous glances at each other, their eyes shinning eagerly, and quickly burst out laughing for the second time that sun. They rolled about the floor spraying up even more leaves and seeds while dust was floating like clouds in the air. The kits then decided to go back to the bramble bush in which the nursery was located, and were left wondering what Fernheart and Dappledflower would do.

As the kits set paw in the warm, stuffy nursery Fernheart and Dappledflower both let out yowls of shock and leaped to their paws, while glaring angrily at their kits.

They bounded over to them, quickly scolding them before starting to groom their kits, the sun peeking slightly through the bramble nursery roof and dappling their pelts.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." The call of Thrushstar reached the nursery and the queens gathered their kits into the sun warmed clearing.

Once the whole clan was gathered Thrushstar spoke again with a purr, "Again, it is time to perform one of my favourite tasks of being leader. It is time to name three new warriors and show that our clan is strong and will survive, can Goldenpaw, Treepaw and Cedarpaw please come foreward." The three soon to be warriors padded over to Thrushstar, leaves crunching at every paw step.

Thrushstar raised his head to the skies before starting the ceromeny, "You three all fought bravely in the battle against Riverclan and we honour you by giving you your warrior names but first, Quilclaw, Mountainpelt, Brindleheart are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"

Quillclaw looked at his apprentice with pride, as did Mountainpelt and Brindleheart all three uttering the same words, "Yes, he has trained hard and deserves to become a warrior."

Thrushstar dipped his head at them and then turned his gaze back to the three apprentices saying, "Goldenpaw, Starclan honours your quick thinking and speed and I am proud to give you your warrior name, Goldenstripe." Thrushstar bent down and licked the new warriors shoulder. Goldenstripe's eyes burned with pride as he looked into Thrushstar bright blue ones. He then stepped back to sit with Brindleheart, his previous mentor.

"Treepaw, Starclan honours your kindness and strength and I am proud to give you your warrior name, Treebranch." He then bent down and licked his shoulder. Their eyes met and then the warrior went to sit beside his old mentor, Mountainpelt.

Cloverkit watched all this with envy, but she also felt happy for them.

"Cedarpaw, Starclan honours your skill in battle and your thoughtfullness and I am proud to give you your warrior name, Cedarstorm." Thrushstar said, happy for the new warrior. The newly named Cedarstorm looked up into Thrushstar's eyes, his own was gleaming with hapiness and a hint of grattitude.

Thrushstar, seeming not to notice this, licked his shoulder and as Cedarheart went to sit beside Quilclaw started to chant, "Goldenstripe, Treebranch, Cedarstorm, Goldenstripe, Treecranch, Cedarstorm!"

The clan had chanted with him as they welcomed the new warriors.

"Tonight you will sit vigil to keep watch on the clan and make sure that we all get a good nights sleep," Stormheart reminded them warmly her two kits as well as Cedarstorm nodded.

"I have something to say," Brindleheart called from where she was sitting leaning against Mountainpelt.

"You may speak," Thrushstar nodded waiting to hear what she had to say. Brindleheart shuffled her paws in the sun and held her head high.

"I am expecting Mountainpelt's kits," she exclaimed happily purring and nuzzling him.

"Congratulations," Thrushstar purred happy that there would be more kits in the clan.

The cats where about to return to their dens when Thrushstar called them back, "I am not finished yet."

Those who had left returned sheepishly.

"Today I am honoured to do another one of my favourite tasks as a leader," He said proudly as Fernheart and Dappledflower raced across the leaf strewn, throwing up leaves, towards their unsespecting kits.

Dappledflower quickly worked her tongue through Cloverkit, moving on to Leafkit soon after. Fernheart, having three kits, took a while longer but was more experienced considering that she had taken Cedarstorm and his sister Amber in when they had been found as kits by the Thrushstar's border patrol. Sadly Amber had died before recieving her clan name, though was still granted a place in Starclan.

They where soon all lined up in front of Thrushstar as he looked proudly down at them."May Starclan happily look down on these kits as they recieve their apprentice names, but before I begin, Leafkit has decided to take on a special and difficult path by becoming a medicine cat apprentice. Gorsewhisker, do you accept Leafkit as your apprentice?" Thrushstar announced.

"Yes," Gorseehisker replied gryffly, his tail swishing the leaves at his paws.

"And do you, Leafkit, accept the post of medicine cat apprentice?" Thrushstar continued, his eyes gleaming with pride for his daughter.

"Yes," Leafkit squeaked softly, her voice brimming with hapiness.

"Then I, Thrushstar, leader of Thunderclan rename you Leafpaw until you earn you full medicine cat name." Thrushstar said calmly leaning down to put his muzzle on his daughters head as she licked his shoulder in respect before walking over to Gorsewhisker and gracefully sitting down next to him, curling her tail neatly over her paws.

Gorsewhisker nodded at the newly named Leafpaw before turning to to the other kits who still needed to recieve their names.

"Swiftkit, I ,Thrushstar, leader of Thunderclan now name you Swi until you earn your warrior name. I name your mentor Brackenclaw." Thrushstar meowed facing Swiftkit he then turned to Brackenclaw saying, "Brackenclaw, you have had an excelent mentor in Sparrowstar and I hope you pass on all of his teaching and your wisdom and skill in battle onto Swiftpaw. He sat thinking sadly of his old leader and mentor. His gaze brightened as he watched them touch noses before turned back to Shadowkit, her black and white pelt shinning in the greenleaf sun.

"Shadowkit, I ,Thrushstar, leader of Thunderclan now name you Shadowpaw until you earn your warrior name. I name your mentor Aspencloud." Thrushstar meowed as he watched her give a small hop with an excited squeal.

He then turned to Aspencloud saying, "Aspencloud, you are ready for your first apprentice and I hope you pass on to her your cunningness and battle skills." Aspencloud nodded, her eyes shinning, as she touched noses with her first apprentice.

"Lilykit, I ,Thrushstar, leader of Thunderclan now name you Lilypaw until you earn your warrior name," Thrushstar purred warmly before continueing, "I am also ready to take on another apprentice and I have decided to take Lilypaw as my new apprentice," Thrushstar announced to the Clan.

He then jumped down from the High stone and touched noses with his new apprentice. He looked down at his other daughter, Cloverkit, the last to recieve her apprentice name.

"Cloverkit I, Thrushstar, leader of Thunderclan am honoured to bestow upon you your apprentice name, Cloverpaw," Thrushstar meowed warmly, pride evident in his bright blue gaze.

"Your mentor will be Stormheart, she had a fine mentor in Crowcall and I ask her to pass on all her skill, knowledge and wisdom to you." He continued, his eyes still shinning.

Stormheart walked up to Thrushstar, dipping her head, "I will be honoured to teach her all that I know," She murmured and touched noses with the excited apprentice.

Cloverpaw looked up at her mentor as the clan cheered their names over and over. "Swiftpaw, Shadowpaw, Lilypaw, Cloverpaw, Leafpaw, Swiftpaw, Shadowpaw, Lilypaw, Cloverpaw, Leafpaw!" The clan chanted welcoming the new apprentices happily and proud that their clan has gained two new warriors, a queen and five apprentices.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter, I hoped that you liked it and please tell me if there is anything that I can do to make it better. **

**Yay time for the question of the chapter:**

**COTC: Who s your favourite so far, Swiftpaw, Lilypaw, Shadowpaw, Leafpaw or Cloverpaw.**

**Until next time and may Starclan light your path.**

**~Song**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, I have finally come round to updating but school started a week ago and I have been quite busy., I just quickly put this together as soon as I had time and I hope it doesn't seem to rushed. Sorry for shortness.**

**Thank you to Lily of the Roses for helping me with the tittle as well as with the summery.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and a special thanks to Lily of the Roses and Shadowfur1017 for favouriting this story as well as to Lily of the Roses, PsychicEevee0103 and urunimi fpr following. **

**Another special thanks to everyone who reads or reviews:**

**Lily of the Roses: Me too, I love all of them :), thank you so much and thank you for saying AWESOME**

**Demented and Disturbed: Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me.**

**urunimi: Thank you, I did go back and fix it all :)**

* * *

Thunderclan:  
Leader: Thrushstar: light gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes and bright blue eyes.  
Deputy: Stormheart: dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks and stormy blue eyes.  
Medicine cat: Gorsewhisker: scruffy, ragged dark brown tom with white speckles and clouded hazel eyes.  
Warriors:  
Quilclaw: brown tabby tom with hazel eyes  
Dustyfoot: pure white tom with ginger paws and tail and golden eyes.  
Brackenclaw: light brown tom with darker brown flecks and green eyes.  
Mountainpelt: large dark gray tom with cloudy blue eyes  
Gorsestreak: dark brown tom with creamy light brown streaks, hazel eyes  
Aspencloud: creamy, light brown she-cat with light gray cloud shaped markings and tail, bright, clear; round green eyes.  
Seedheart: dark ginger she-cat with a pale, light ginger chest and paws, pale green eyes.  
Brindleheart: brown patched she-cat with pale hazel eyes.  
Flowerspot: pure white she-cat with a large, gray, flower shaped spot on her flank and a long, plumey dark gray tail.  
Apprentices:  
Goldenpaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Cedarpaw: pale, creamy, light brown tom with dark gray tabby stripes, a reddish tinge and grass green eyes.  
Treepaw: dark brown tom with leaf green eyes  
Queens:  
Dappledflower: calico she-cat with purple-blue eyes.  
Fernheart: light brown she-cat with bright green eyes.  
Kits:  
Lilykit: pretty cream white she-cat with blue eyes.  
Shadowkit: pretty black and white tuxedo she-cat with ice blue eyes.  
Swiftkit:  
Cloverkit: small, pale tortoiseshell she-kit with white hind paws, white fore toes, white muzzle, fur around her eyes and throat. Grass green eyes.  
Leafkit: small, fluffy calico she-kit with bright green eyes.  
Elders:  
Grassheart: light brown she-cat with a white chest and grass green eyes.  
Ravenfrost: jet black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Windclan:  
Leader: Duskstar: dark gray tom with dark blue eyes  
Deputy: Breezeheart: light gray she-cat with a white chest and soft, fluffy, white paws, sky blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Browntail : long haired light brown tom with amber eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentice:  
Mintpaw: light gray she-cat with bright, minty green eyes.  
Warriors:  
Deadtail: large brown tom with a limp tail and amber eyes.  
Heronswoop: brown and white tom with amber eyes.  
Deerpelt: dark brown tom with hazel eyes.  
Barleyclaw: black and white tom with green eyes.  
Birdfall: fluffy, brown and white creamy she-cat with bright, sky blue eyes.  
Sunstorm: bright ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes.  
Fennelcloud: light brown and white she-cat with pale green eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Oatpaw: light brown and white tom with hazel eyes.  
Wheatpaw: light brown, white and ginger tom with green eyes.  
Cornpaw: sleek, golden she-cat with golden eyes.  
Queens:  
Sageheart: light brown she-cat with a white chest and sparkly green eyes.  
Kits:  
Toadkit: dark brown tom with black spots and dark green eyes  
Molekit: brown tom with dark brown and light brown patches, hazel eyes  
Frogkit: long legged, long haired, creamy dark brown and white she-kit with bright green eyes.  
Elders:  
Hawkfang: light brown tom with white streaks and golden eyes

Shadowclan:  
Leader: Silenstar: pure white she-cat with jet black flecks, paws, ears and tail, ice blue eyes  
Deputy: Scarfang: jet black tom with a long scar running over his right eye and another scar splitting his left ear in half, piercing yellow eyes  
Medicine cat: Blackleaf: jet black she-cat with white flecks and bright, light green eyes.  
Warriors:  
Talonscar: dark brown tom with a white chest and a scar on his flank, dark brown eyes.  
Smokefur: smoky black tom with pale, glassy blue eyes.  
Grassgaze: jet black tom with gray streaks and grass green eyes.  
Darkeye: dark brown tom with black eyes.  
Shadeclaw: white tom with a long black tail, ears and toes, midnight blue eyes.  
Kestrelwing: light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown flecks.  
Nightheart: dark gray she-cat with a black chest, tail and flecks, midnight blue eyes  
Rainsky: dark gray she-cat with blue-gray flecks and sky blue eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Ashpaw: smoky gray she-cat with ice blue eyes  
Brairpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes.  
Queens:  
Dreamgaze: cream coulored she-cat with black swirls and sparkly midnight blue-purple eyes.  
Leopardheart: jet black she-cat with golden patches and leopard like markings, golden eyes.  
Kits:  
Featherkit: long furred creamy white she-cat with faint black speckles and ice blue eyes.  
Firekit: pale ginger tom with darkerginger stripes, a white throat and hazel eyes.  
Goldkit: bright ginger she-kit with gold eyes.  
Emberkit: jet black she-kit with a red tinge and ice blue eyes.  
Elders:  
Birchpelt: dark brown tom with hazel eyes.  
Dustfur: pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Riverclan:  
Leader: Ripplestar: dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Hailheart: pure white she-cat with light blue-gray flecks, chest, paws and tail.  
Medicine cat: Barkleaf: brown and white tom with bright green eyes.  
Medicine cat apprentice: Sweetpaw: light, golden brown she-cat with a white chest and front paws, bright blue eyes.  
Warriors:  
Rapidflare: ginger and white tom with blue eyes.  
Rushstorm: dark gray tom with blue eyes.  
Stonestreak: large gray tom with light gray streaks and gray eyes.  
Flarebreeze: ginger she-cat with pale white streaks and green eyes.  
Grayheart: white she-cat with gray patches, ears, tail, chest and forepaws.  
Raindapple: white she-cat with blue-gray flecks, paws and tail, deep blue eyes  
Flameheart: white she-cat with a bright ginger tail, chest, muzzle and paws.  
Icewish: pure white she-cat with light gray flecks and ice blue eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Sandpaw: pale ginger tom with amber eyes.  
Wavepaw: pure white she-cat with light blue-gray flecks, tail, paws ears and legs, bright blue eyes.  
Queens:  
Splashstreak: pure white she-cat with blue-gray streaks and tail, round, clear, large blue eyes.  
Kits:  
Rock-kit: dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes  
Pebblekit: light gray she-kit with a long, plumey tail.  
Elders:  
Shellstripe: dark gray tom with light gray stripes and ice blue eyes  
Stripedtail: dark gray tom with light gray tabby stripes on his tail, hazel eyes.

Cats outside the clans:  
Connie: tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and white front right toes, a white chest, muzzle and nose, grass green eyes.  
Lavender: dainty, long haired, pure white, silky, fluffy she-cat with blue purple eyes.

* * *

"This is the back kick," Came the voice of Thrushstar as he demonstrated the basic move to the wide eyed apprentices.

They had already received the tour of the territory, they had also been how to collect moss to tend to the elders, queens and kits. Now they were learning some basic attack and defence moves before being taught how to hunt.

"Let me try!" Shadowpaw exclaimed, jumping up. She stood in front of her mentor, looking bored.

Suddenly she struck, leaping forward, clearly surprising Aspencloud with the sudden attack and the warrior had no time to dodge the perfectly executed move.

"Well done Shadowpaw, "Aspencloud meowed, stunned from where she was lying winded in the sand.

"Yes, well done Shadowpaw," Swiftpaw and Lilypaw meowed, admiring their sister's skill in battle.

Brackenclaw and Stormheart nodded in approval but Cloverpaw just stared at her in awe and admiration.

"Can I try?" She finally managed to squeak, her eyes shining eagerly.

Thrushstar nodded and Cloverpaw padded up to stand in front of her mentor, Stormheart.

She nodded, signalling Cloverpaw to begin. The small apprentice immediately leaped at her and the deputy sidestepped. Cloverpaw noticed this and turned, stumbling in the sand, ending up in a tangled up heap of fur.

"Oww," She groaned scrambling up and licking the sand out of her pale tortoiseshell fur.

"Are you okay?" Lilypaw asked concerned about her friend.

Cloverpaw nodded quickly, a bit embarrassed. Lilypaw let out a breath of relief before hopping up and yowling, "My turn!"

Thrushstar dipped his head in a yes as Lilypaw padded forward to stand in front of Brackenclaw, even though he was not her mentor, as Thrushstar wanted to observe all the apprentices.

"Are you ready?" he called through the warm green leaf air.

Lilypaw nodded. She, like Cloverpaw, charged right at him, but Lilypaw, unlike Cloverpaw, accidentally kicked up clouds of sand into Brackenclaw's face. She dodged aside of his flailing paws and dealt a blow to his side.

"The move was nicely done Lilypaw, but next time don't kick all that sand up," Thrushstar meowed to his enthusiastic apprentice.

Lilypaw nodded and replied, "But if I kick up the sand then my enemy won't be able to see me!"

Thrushstar sat down, sand crunching beneath him, "I suppose," he replied thoughtfully.

"Yes," Lilypaw exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining. "I created a new move!" she continued, not losing any of her enthusiasm.

Cloverpaw purred at her friend's enthusiasm and continued licking sand, dust and grit out of her pale pelt.

"Come on you four, we'll take you back to camp where you can grab some prey then we'll see how you do at hunting," Stormheart informed the apprentices.

They dipped their heads politely, in respect, towards the deputy and then bounded out of the clearing.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a fox!" Cloverpaw exclaimed.

The other apprentices broke into purrs.

"Swiftpaw was racing ahead of the she-cats, being the fastest apprentice in Thunderclan, and skidded to a halt as his eyes widened in fear.

The other apprentices came to a standstill beside him and Cloverpaw's loud wail echoed through the forest.

"Well, maybe now you can," Lilypaw turned to Cloverpaw as a large, battle-scarred fox emerged from the bushes in front of them, growling.


End file.
